


Strange Happenings

by flying_butterflies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, M/M, did you know both of them are dumbasses, im sorry what else was i supposed to do with the tags, jason is the ultimate solangelo shipper, oh hey look i actually did use some legit tags after all, solangelo, solangelo is a pining mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_butterflies/pseuds/flying_butterflies
Summary: Nico was sitting on his bed in his cabin. He was looking at his sword, shining dull in the weak light.He thought of Will, who he hadn’t seen for a very long time, ever since he was sent on a dangerous journey along with Lou Ellen and Cecil due to a recent prophecy.He thought of his sun-kissed blond hair that never seemed to dull even in the darkest times, his gorgeous sky-blue eyes that shone brighter than anything in the world, his laugh that seemed to tune out even Percy’s annoying snores.Nico missed Will.





	Strange Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a fic that i wrote a long time ago with emse1212 (her Wattpad username), so please excuse me if the writing doesn't make much sense. I'm not checking for grammatical or spelling mistakes etc but if you do spot some, please do tell me! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated!
> 
> I'll be updating more frequently so do look out for updates!

#  Strange Happenings: The Beginning

##  **ACT I-Dreams**

Nico was sitting on his bed in his cabin. He was looking at his sword, shining dull in the weak light.

He thought of Will, who he hadn’t seen for a very long time, ever since he was sent on a dangerous journey along with Lou Ellen and Cecil due to a recent prophecy.

He thought of his sun-kissed blond hair that never seemed to dull even in the darkest times, his gorgeous sky-blue eyes that shone brighter than anything in the world, his laugh that seemed to tune out even Percy’s annoying snores. 

Nico missed Will.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Nico let his sword return to its ring form and leaned back, collapsing on the bed. Closing his eyes, he immediately fell into a deep slumber. Well, there were always nightmares that plagued the demigods, though. He wasn’t spared, obviously.

This night, his dreams were surprisingly not about Tartarus, but instead of Will, Lou Ellen and Cecil. He saw the trio walk along patches of bright flowers and heard Will hum along to Nico’s favourite song that Bianca used to sing to him. Cecil was swinging his bat idly. Lou Ellen was trying out some new spells that she had learned recently, as due to her Hecate heritage, she also attended Hogwarts (which was apparently a school of magic) that was somewhere in Scotland, according to her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge monster appeared. It had a wolf-like face, with fangs that were stained with crimson blood that glistened in the sunlight. The trio was horrified, stunned into silence. Nico’s eyes widened at the sight and he screamed to attract the monster’s attention. Unfortunately, the image of his dream started blurring and he hollered Will’s name in an attempt to catch their attention. The last bits of his dream started fuzzing out and the last thing he saw was Will’s shocked face, mouth agape as he stared in Nico’s direction.

Nico woke up, drenched in a pool of his own sweat, legs tangled in the blanket. His ring had transformed into his sword and his heart was pounding.  _ Was what happened in that nightmare real?  _

He shuddered, burying his face in his hands. Nico thought of Will, how he would never see his cheerful bright smile that lit up his world. His soft blue eyes. His golden locks. And most of all, how he would never get to confess to Will that he liked him. And never get to kiss him, or hold him in his arms, or get to call him  _ his _ .

He thought of all the times where he pretended to be annoyed with Will, when instead he was actually trying to cover up his true honest feelings about him. He thought of all the times when Will cheered him up during his darkest times. He  _ loved  _ him. He  _ really  _ did.

A sharp pain shot through his chest, near where his heart was. Without thinking, he shadow travelled to the place in his dreams, and in his half-blinded state, raised his sword and just  _ threw _ . He heard a loud  _ thunk  _ and when his vision cleared, he saw a pile of monster dust in front of him.

Hands suddenly wrapped around his waist, and his first instinct was to judo-flip them (Annabeth had indeed taught him well) but he saw bright blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Only one person he knew had such bright hair.  _ Will.  _

He turned and saw Will hugging him tightly, and Cecil and Lou Ellen just standing there  _ shocked _ . “Neeks! How did you get here?” Will questioned Nico, relief laced in his voice.

“Uh… I shadow travelled?” Nico chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“NEEKS! I TOLD YOU, NO SHADOW TRAVEL FOR A WEEK!” Will yelled out.

“Well, you seemed to have forgotten all about the monster that was just about to  _ devour  _ you guys, until I came along,” Nico replied sarcastically. 

“About that, thank you. But it’s dangerous to shadow travel; you  _ know  _ that!” Will exclaimed.

“Sheesh, go on with your quest, I’m going back to get a Happy Meal, see you guys soon!” Nico waved and then disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter; sorry it was so short tho :/ 
> 
> if yall wanna rant about anything in general just message me lmao


End file.
